


Light that got Taken Away (Extended)

by TheAcupuncturist



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Murder, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Violence and Gore, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcupuncturist/pseuds/TheAcupuncturist
Summary: He’s choking on blood, and a grotesque sound emerges when he thinks of speaking.But there’s nothing for him to say.There’s nothing left in his soul to fight back.





	Light that got Taken Away (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> The original work is simpler, and I really love the ambiguity of it. It feels more raw and I can't find it in myself to discard it.
> 
> But sometimes I also like to write more detailed images. So I made the decision to submit it again as an extended, so you can have both versions. This one has just a bit more of insight during the events.

When the first blow hits, she only thinks of raven hair and black, lifeless staring eyes.

It's hard enough to make him stumble. Realization twists his insides, and legs are suddenly weak. As he's collapsing,  _he knows it's true._

The second one connects to the jaw. Collides so hard that the snap of his mandible accompanies the ones of her broken knuckles.

The gaze she gives him breaks his hope just as ruthless as her fist. The gentle scintillating of her eyes is now a black hole, and lacerating grief is the only thing keeping the viridian kindled.

Dark lines crawl on her skin, on her limbs. Byakugō marks paint her face, onyx as their daughter's opaque irides.

His gaze focuses, fixes on hers as she raises her arm. There's a momentary stillness between them, where the misery of their hearts meet.

For just one breath, her clenched fist shakes, and the emerald of her eyes seems to soften, enough for him to understand.

He receives the third stroke. Everything blackens at the left side, the shards of his demolished orbital sever the optical nerve.

A deafening ringing drills his ears, yet he listens to the howls.

The blood-stained hand falls again, cracked ribs pierce his left lung.

He's choking on blood, and a grotesque sound emerges when he thinks of speaking.

But there's nothing for him to say.

There's nothing left in his soul to fight back.

She's crying, hot tears streaming down as she hits, as she shatters his body to pieces.

" _Dead"_ she roars.  _"She's dead and you weren't here!"_

The stomach ruptures, her fist trying to reach his spine.

Still, pain is not even close to the  _emptiness_  he feels.

He's not one to reproach the reminder. Words were accurate as his aim, as his augury of ghosts coming back to harvest his sins.

He coughs, just enough for air to push the blood caught in his throat.

" _You were away while our daughter got murdered!"_ his liver splits open after the punch that follows.

A tanned hand closes on her wrist, fails to stop her black line covered arm from descending again.

This time, he's left blind.

It soothes him. His sight taken away to not be physically able to watch his dead girl, to watch his wife's despair… it resembled even like a compassionate gesture.

Hears vaguely what they say, his blasted eardrums distorting the sound.

The sense is useless if there's no shrill voice to greet him in the entrance hall.

Two warm drops reach his ruined face. Then she strikes him once more.

Can feel with painful clearness where his heart tears. More hemoglobin travels up the windpipe, pools in the mouth while his breath tries to break through.

He's agonizing, but he's been  _dead_  ever since he heard.

Searing guilt was enough to prepare him, had suspected this could happen.

Happiness was not meant for someone like him…still, the taste had been sufficient to give his mind a scant of peace.

Despite everything, he was thankful to her. Because somehow, she was sparing him.

Had made the decision to take his life so he wouldn't see  _her_ , so he wouldn't notice the absence of colour on the soft cheeks.

She was willing to kill him,  _to kill one part of her soul with her bare hands_ , just to save him from grasping the cold, stiff hand, from staring at the empty obsidian eyes.

To save him from having to endure it.

She knew him better than anyone, understood that the moment he saw the petite corpse, there was no stopping him.

That when the void finished settling in his heart and the wrath took over, he was going to burn everything to ashes.

And he was sure that this time, she would help him.

So, his wife,  _his love_ , the person he shared his soul with, devastated his body until no air reached the lungs, until no blood was pumped in the arteries.

She did it for him so he could die with his fond memories and not with the image of his dead daughter.

Acceptation invaded, as if it was trying to replace the iron that had escaped his veins. And as the tender grip of death carried the consciousness away, he  _knew_.

Knew that she would consummate their revenge, that his beloved wife would find whoever had done it. The slightest, most broken of smiles was the fallout of his gratitude.

' _Thank you'_  he thought.

" _I forgive you"_ she cried, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The hands dripped blood, slick and warm down the fingers. Sobbing, skin stained with flashing red, trailing down her cheeks as the black marks returned to the purple seal, she surrendered.

The hemoglobin that fell from her hands matched frighteningly well with the crest on her back.

ANBU seazed her, and she did not resist.

Bright blue eyes looked at her, and shock turned to dread when they met dead, green ones.

No word escaped her lips as they took her, nor when they tossed her in a cell.

Every friend, every person once dear to her visited, only to meet a thing that breathed and stared, but nothing more.

They eventually stopped, except for one.

During long days and nights, blazing azure was the only colour she could recognize.

Remaining still, she let the time elapse.

Waiting was easy when two thirds of your heart were cold.

Guards were careless, and the moment she heard who was responsible, she ripped the restriction seals along with her skin.

Six ANBU tried to stop the prisoner. Six graves were dug.

A trace of crimson and destruction was all that was left behind.

Little could they do to prevent it.

When her hands met again after compressing the skull, when iron smelling marks were left on her face, and bright scarlet decorated her palms, she ran to the forest.

They searched every corner, every country, and every land.

During rainfall, a flash of pink caught his attention, and he moved closer.

Sapphire eyes stared at the long, pink braid. A rusty kunai nailed it to a tree, meters away from the sea cliff.

She was never found.

**Author's Note:**

> Which do you like more? Your thoughts are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
